


A Garden of Men and Mer: Prologue

by iftheshoefits



Series: A Garden of Men and Mer [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Prologue, sex later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheshoefits/pseuds/iftheshoefits
Summary: The Dragon Blood begins her journey in the frigid North to take her place in her destiny.This is the prologue to what I, the author, plan to be a kinda long fanfic series. Part 1 will be smutty and fluffy until our heroes are truly prepared for their destiny.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Series: A Garden of Men and Mer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746964
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	A Garden of Men and Mer: Prologue

Far in the north, where the wind children’s wails whip across the jagged maw of Nirn, I placed her gingerly among the frost-dusted grass. Dark auburn hair twisted about her pale face, slashed and bruised from the pain of the journey. It was a necessity, for I could not allow her to succumb to such a foolish mistake as the petty theft of a horse. She would have lost her life, and the last blood of the dragons, over a blank-eyed beast of burden. 

So I plucked her from her predicament and set her where she ought to be. Well, her and her old beast. A creature wholly unwilling to separate from its master. Ashen furred and sunken yellow eyes, the beast resembled the great wolf, but was broken by man. It followed us from the West to the North. Evidently, the situation faired for the better, as she was in no state to be useful when I set her on the path. The beast abandoned her temporarily to search for help on the road. There it found a man, a Nord, just as I intended. 

He was a warrior, with a greatsword slung along his back, stiff short black hair, and war paint slathered around his blue eyes. But he held a secret in his blood. It bubbled at the scent of another beast. The white beast and the Nord stood opposite one another on the road for a moment as they sized the other for danger. Despite its disgust for the tainted Nord, the beast relented and lowered its head and ears. The man relaxed his hand from the sword hilt above his head when the creature whined and circled for him to follow. He complied, and the pair crept through the frozen branches towards the scent of dragon blood. 

When he reached the woman, he found her bloodied and shivering in clothes torn to rags. There was not much I could do for her state at the time. But it was no matter, as he immediately fell to her side and attempted to wake her with light touches and urgent hellos. She did not wake. As he grew more concerned, the Nord unsheathed a small dagger from his belt and set it under the woman’s nose. The blade misted with warm breath and the man relaxed some. Finally, the Nord decided to be of actual use and collected the woman in his arms. The white beast circled about his legs as they made haste to the wooden keep lording high above the plains of the Reach. 

I was satisfied with how these played events, so I took my leave for the time being. A gardener can tend and water their fields, but the crop must grow on its own.


End file.
